(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thermal printing cassette and a thermal printer, and particularly, to a thermal printer that makes various modes of label printing and label applying possible through a particular printing cassette.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Since thermal printers are small in size and light in weight, they have been used as various output means in recent years, and they have also been employed for printing price labels and tags in retail shops.
Desk type printers are convenient for printing a large number of price labels at one time, in the rear service areas of supermarkets, for example. However, such printers are inconvenient for use in shop fronts because it is difficult to carry them and move them through shops. Meanwhile, a portable thermal label printing and applying machine has been proposed, as in Japanese Patent Publication No. 58-15376 (1983), which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 4,264,396. This thermal printer is convenient for use in printing and applying labels at the front of the shops. However, it is inconvenient for printing a large number of labels at one time.